Lazos
by SyrusZuviel
Summary: AU El secuestro de un importante heredero en medio de extrañas circunstancias. Todos están relacionados. Todos pueden ser el culpable. Todos enlazados por las cadenas del destino; llevados por la duda y comidos por sus propios demonios. Parejas dentro


Hola a todos! ^^

Lo primero que debo decir, es que la trama de este fic me tiene completamente desquiciada xD! Se me ocurrió de forma muy randomy en menos de cuatro días se ha transformado en un monstruo xDD!

Realmente creo que al menos, es algo que vale la pena leer. Si no me creen lean el prólogo :B!

Las parejas no estan por orden de importancia, ya que no hay protagonistas específicos, las parejas están puesta en el orden que se me dio la gana (entiendanme, son las 2 de la mañana D:!)

Sin más rodeos, los dejo con la ficha y el prólogo. Espero que les guste y por favor, ¡¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS!! Gracias ^^

* * *

FICHA TÉCNICA

Nombre:Lazos

Autor:Nami (SyrusZuviel)

Clasificación:R -18

Género: [AU]Policiaco, drama, aventura, romance

Parejas:8059, 6927, 33Luss, D18, LR, 339 o XS, BelFran.

Advertencias:Escenas sangrientas, crueles, de sexo explícito y/o perjudiciales para morales poco preparadas. Lea bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

_****_

P r ó l o g o ;  


Ese día precisamente, era el día en el que Yamamoto Takeshi llegaba temprano a casa. Era el día en que cambiaba turno con su compañero, por lo que vendría a casa a esperar a su pareja. Aunque esta vez todo fue diferente.

Lo primero que le extrañó, fue que en vez de verlo a penas abría la puerta regañando porque tardaba, se encontró simplemente con un departamento vacío. No había comida preparada, ni siquiera rastro de intenciones para cocinar. Nada.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, de seguro había pasado a comprar en alguna parte haciéndole retrasar. A si que sin más preocupaciones inmediatas, sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se echó en el sofá a ver televisión. Cambiaba el canal a una velocidad impresionante mientras daba el primer sorbo a esa lata de cerveza, entonces se detuvo súbitamente en un canal. Un programa que parecía gracioso, seguro le haría pasar el rato. Dejó el control remoto a un lado para acomodarse mejor en el sofá, no sin antes torcer el cuello para ver la hora. ¿Por qué Gokudera no llegaba aún?

Cuando volvió a girar la cabeza para ver la televisión, se dio cuenta que de pronto habían cortado el programa e iniciaban las noticias fuera del horario normal. Ese tipo de cosas nunca traía nada bueno. Un hombre de traje y corbata estaba sentado en el estudio, esperando señales para comenzar con la transmisión. La señal le fue enviada y su trabajo comenzó.

- _Buenas tardes. Interrumpimos este programa para informarles de un caso insólito y grave. El hijo de la familia Sawada, Sawada Tsunayoshi, único sobreviviente al cruel asesinato de dicha familia hace dos meses, fue secuestrado esta tarde, al rededor de las una. Se presume que el secuestro fue efectuado por el conocido grupo VARIA, quienes ya tienen numerosos casos de este tipo, pero increíblemente, jamás han sido campturados_– la cerveza de Yamamoto dio a parar al suelo sin que él le tomara ninguna importancia – _El periodista Harada Susumu ya se encuentra en las afueras del hospital de Tokio donde uno de sus guardaespaldas, de iniciales G-H, se encuentra internado con heridas de extrema gravedad. Dentro de las próximas tres horas se confirmará su estado. Si dentro de estas tres horas este hombre no logra superar su estado de gravedad, los médicos aseguran que su vida…_ - la televisión quedó encendida y la puerta de entrada abierta. Gokudera no estaba. Yamamoto no estaba. Uno corría por las calles con un loco mientras que el otro luchaba por su vida.

A partir de ese momento cambiaba el destino para un guardaespaldas al borde de la muerte, su compañero también herido, su pareja buscando una solución, el heredero secuestrado, un hombre misterioso que intenta ayudarlo, un policía con un profundo secreto, un grupo implacable con intenciones ocultas, un temible líder relacionado, el cerebro del plan, y por supuesto, la pieza clave que dará sentido a todo.

Todos conectados. Todos guiados por eventos aleatorios y una única meta.

**Lazos: lo son todo.**

________

¿Les gustó?.. sin sus comentaros no soy nada T_T!!

Adiozhin!!


End file.
